This invention relates to expansion terminal connectors for use in power station assemblies and applications. In particular, this invention relates to expansion terminal connectors providing means by which a terminal deadend may expand and contract for changes in a tubular bus during temperature changes in the field.
Prior art expansion terminal connectors have comprised a single piece terminal assembly, a pair of expansion straps or shunts, and a single piece collar. The terminal was formed of a casting and comprised a tongue with a main body and an extension portion or guide body designed to fit within the tubular section of the bus to hold the bus in position and yet allow for the bus to expand and contract along its length. The collar portion would generally be welded to the bus at a distance removed from the terminal portion. The straps or shunts would be connected at both ends of the collar and the terminal to provide for electrical connection between the bus and the terminal and to allow for the expansion and contraction of the bus along its length. The straps or shunts are generally inserted into openings provided in both the terminal end and the collar where they are then welded in place at the factory. Often times the tongue portion of the terminal which is a flat plate-like portion having means for connecting the tongue to other portions of the substation, is desired to be mounted in either a horizontal or vertical arrangement with respect to the remainder of the terminal connector. Since the terminal with the tongue is a one piece casting, rearrangement of the tongue means that a second casting must be used. Also, since the collar portion which is welded to the tubular bus is of a different design than the terminal end of the connector, a separate casting is required for this piece also. Further, many times the strap thickness varies due to varying voltage requirements of the system or due to differing specifications required by utility companies. Since the openings in the collar and the terminal for the straps to be placed therein are formed in a one piece casting, different size cores are required for each varying size of the strap thickness. In the manufacturing process this entails a wide variety of cores, molds, and other items necessary to vary the individual components of the terminal connector to the specified need. This complicates and lengthens the manufacturing process of the terminal connector. Such complications provide for increased costs and a reduction in efficiency in the manufacture of the product. Therefore, there is a need in the field for an expansion terminal connector which will accommodate varying strap thickness, without the need for mold or core changes. Further, there is a need in the field for an expansion terminal connector which will accommodate both a vertical and horizontal tongue at the terminal end, again without the need for changes in the molding of the part. Also, there is a need in the field for an expansion terminal connector which reduces the number of varied cores and castings required to assemble the product.